


Everyone has bad days... even soldiers

by PaulineHolmes02



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chubby John, Guilty John Watson, Happy Ending, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Nervous John Watson, Nightmares, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulineHolmes02/pseuds/PaulineHolmes02
Summary: Prompt : Sherlock buys a box of sweets and puts them in the cupboard. John spontaneously eats them all in the middle of the night and tries to keep it a secret.





	Everyone has bad days... even soldiers

 

" Sherlock, we already discussed this!"

" But Jaawn!"

" Don't 'Jawn' me, you know it's not going to work..."

" But they are so slow! I can't understand how Gary got his qualification of Detective Inspector when he's thick as a brick!"

" Not everyone has been gifted with a genial brain as you were... And it's Greg..."

" That's why they need me!"

" You're not going anywhere... "

Two men were standing in opposite sides of the bed with their arms folded on their chests. They were in Sherlock's bedroom they were sharing on the first floor. John Watson's lips curled into a frown and Sherlock Holmes was seething.

Sherlock was extremely moody these days. And there was a simple explanation. John refused to let him go to the Scotland Yard. He understood he needed a case and he would let him solve some crime, anything but this one...

It was a week since the horrible incident happened.

A dreadful terrorist attack had been committed right on the Queen's Jubileum on 5th June. The crime happened at Trafalgar Square, at eight o'clock. No one knew, who and why did such a disgusting thing, right on the celebration of Queen Elizabeth II. But the Government and Police were doing their best to solve the problem and arrest the perpetrator.

The attack created the wave of panic, people were worried about their relatives and closest ones. On squares and other monumental places became lonely, no big crowds passed by...

Sherlock wanted to help those 'dumb heads' (as he called them because they were absolutely incapable...) to solve that disaster.   
But John didn't share the same delight as the Consulting Detective, he simply couldn't allow him to put himself in harm's way.

Their discussion ended with a fight when John forbade his boyfriend to cooperate on this case in any way.   
But no matter how annoying, unbearable and cheeky Sherlock was, John wasn't going to back off.

Sherlock ruffled his black hair in frustration and boredom. " John, you don't understand! I need it! I can't just sit on my butt and watch the telly!"

" Find something else, I'm sure Greg has some other cases..." The ex-soldier said in a calm voice as he rubbed his temples, he really wasn't in the mood for fighting.

" But this would be almost nine!" Detective howled.

Well, it won't be so easy without raising my voice a bit. John thought. " That's why you're not going to solve it!" He snapped.

Sherlock began to stomp with his bare feet on the soft white carpet which covered the bedroom. " Come on! We need some adrenaline and legwork! Especially you!" He turned on him.

John's heart jumped. Was he talking about... Did he notice? " What do you mean?" He asked carefully and furrowed his eyebrow.

" You've filled out pretty much..." The detective noted and nodded towards John's middle.

John's body jerked, of course, he noticed... He narrowed his eyes and lowered his gaze on his torso. His white t-shirt ride up a bit as he crossed his arms a few moments ago. A little bulge of honey tanned skin poked out from between hems of t-shirt and sleeping shorts.

The doctor immediately pulled his top down, he simply couldn't allow Sherlock to look at his belly which rounded from his pyjamas shorts and made an unpleasant bump.   
" Do what you want!" He growled as he flopped to the bed and covered his head with blue duvet.

Sherlock covered his mouth which opened in shock and gazed on John's hidden body. 'Well done, Sherlock. Well done...'

 

* * *

 

 

John woke up with tears in his eyes. He was soaked with sweat, his forehead literally sparkled. His fast breath made his chest rise and fall in a rapid period.

The dream was so lively, it felt so real! He couldn't imagine his life without that ridiculous detective he chose to love. He turned his head to check out if Sherlock lays beside him.  
The wave of relief filled his heart. He was laying on his back and his chest raised and fell in the periodical movement. He seemed to be so carefree, young and vulnerable. And absolutely gorgeous. Even though he was a nasty git sometimes.

He heard Sherlock's peaceful breathing, his presence always caused the doctor to calm down.

But it wasn't enough right now. His mind was full of terrible dream, the vision of his boyfriend laying in the puddle of blood, with a huge wound on the back...

The stream of his unhappy thoughts has been cancelled by the sound coming out of his stomach.   
No wonder, John decided to skip whole meals today.

" Shut up..." John mumbled and frowned. He was glad Sherlock was asleep, what would he think if he heard how greedy and piggish he became.

" For God's sake, just stop... Sherlock can manage to function without food for almost a week! How come you can't endure without one stupid day!" John growled and slapped his soft belly.

The doctor closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else but terrorism and his eating habits. He covered his face with his hands and inhaled through the nose. He decided to focus on his boyfriend's breathing again to relax a bit.   
His eyes became heavier and heavier and he was dangerously close to falling asleep again.

The soldier sat up and ruffled his spiky blonde hair. His hands kept shaking and tears still flown from his eyes.   
His stomach made another gurgle. John sniffed and bit his lip while considering his options.

The first was lay down again and risk that he could fall asleep and have another horrible nightmare. This option was rejected immediately. He wouldn't have guts to dream about the terrible attack again...

The second one consisted of going to the kitchen and eat something to charge some energy because he felt completely exhausted. But if he'll visit a fridge in those hours, then his already chubby belly will save another amount of calories. He didn't want to increase the cushion of pudge attached to his middle.

 

* * *

 

 

John slowly creeped out of their bedroom, careful to not wake up his sleeping boyfriend. He descended the stairs down to the kitchen. He felt really guilty and uncomfortable, but he had to do something to keep himself awake. Anything was better than that nightmare.

He approached the sink and turned on the water to pour himself a glass of water. He drank down the whole of it. He shivered from the coldness of the liquid and then he leaned on the kitchen unit. He reduced blinking, he was afraid to close his eyes even on a tiny second. He was sure that whenever he would close them, he would see the image of the Consulting Detective covered by blood.

His body trembled because of shock and cold temperature. He wore his sleeping shorts and a white short-sleeved t-shirt so when the night coldness touched his skin, goosebumps spread over his skin.

John couldn't take it anymore. He stood on his tiptoes and opened the cupboard. He reached out his hands to grab a big tin of chocolate bonbons. He put it down on the unit and half-sat down on it.

The ex-soldier unwrapped the chocolate sweet and put it in his mouth. It was good dark chocolate which Sherlock bought. John had to admit that he was surprised that Sherlock can be capable of shopping. He promised to himself that he'll eat just a few candies, so Sherlock won't notice and his figure will stay as it is.

But it wasn't easy to do and his promise was broken. John ate bonbon after bonbon, candy after candy. He acted almost unknowingly, he seemed to be in a trans, the lack of sleep and food today put its signature on him. He just focused on the chocolate which melted in his mouth. He nearly didn't feel bad right now, he was too exhausted.

John immediately woke up from lethargy when his fingers met the cold metal sheet. He took a look inside and his guts squeezed tightly when he realised that the tin was completely empty. He blinked a few times and gazed into the can again.

He felt the tin slipped through his fingers and fell on the ground with a loud noise. John quickly bent down and picked up the metal box from the ground, praying for not waking up Sherlock.

'Oh God, what am I going to do?' His breath grew faster in his throat and his heart began to pound fast. Tears pricked in his ocean blue eyes at the disgusting thought that he's such hoggish.

He narrowed his eyes and shot a glance at the clock. It was two o'clock, the idea of creeping out of the flat and buy a new pack of chocolate sweets for Sherlock was banned. There was no chance to fill the big can with the same bonbons and unfortunately, there were no other sweets at home.

The wave of anger and disgust flew through his body, not only for stuffing his mouth with fattening sweets, but the main reason was that he just scoffed Sherlock's favourite sweet thing.

'God, what kind of boyfriend you are!' The doctor snapped at himself. The guilt squeezed his neck, he almost couldn't breathe, the inhale stuck in his throat.

He gulped the unpleasant feeling and gritted his teeth. He's a soldier, he has to accept his mistake and admit it. He'll leave the tin on the table and in the morning he will confess to what has he done.   
Sherlock will be disgusted and maybe even disappointed, but John refused to act like a coward.

He took the last glance at the empty box and with heavy heart and breath, he turned around to make his way back to the bedroom to think how he will tell Sherlock.

And then he choked and his heart fell down almost on the tips of his toes.

  
"John?"

He was standing there, only in his sleeping bottoms, his white lean chest was shining in the dark room. The wild black hair lined his narrow pale face with beautiful cheekbones and cupid shaped lips. His eyes, which were fixing in his face, seemed worried.

John stumbled backwards against his will and bumped onto the kitchen unit. His expression reflected the guilt, Sherlock immediately recognised that there was something wrong.   
" Sherlock! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" The doctor stuttered.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed in suspicion and care as they glanced over John's short frame. " I could ask you the same question..."

The soldier rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. " I had to pour myself some water... I couldn't sleep..." Technically speaking, he wasn't lying.

Sherlock's face went gentle. " I know..."

" How... How long have you been standing there?" John asked, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He couldn't stand there for long, he would notice...

" For a while..." Sherlock admitted and lowered his gaze.

John's stomach clenched and blood rushed in his round cheeks. He saw! He saw him as he stuffed his horrible mouth with those unhealthy things. He begged the ground to take him over. He wasn't able to speak.

Sherlock approached his boyfriend and raised his hand to his cheek. With gentleness and lightness, he slid his fingertips over the soft skin of his face. Detective's hand reached the edge of his chin and he put his thin index finger under John's soft jawline.   
" John... What is it?" He asked as he lifted boyfriend's face.

The doctor had no choice but glance up into Sherlock's beautiful blue-green irises.   
" What is what?" He furrowed his eyebrows in theatrical confusion.

Sherlock knew that John was a really bad liar, it wasn't difficult to tell he was fibbing. " Don't play a jerk, John... Do you want to talk about what bothers you?"

" It's nothing, really..." The soldier mumbled and scrunched the hem of his white top.

" Obviously there's something when you're refusing to sleep... John, I don't like when you're upset. What happened? Is it about what I said earlier?"

John closed his eyes and turned around to lean on the unit. His back hunched as he sighed heavily and words flew out of his mouth with even faster cadence than Sherlock was able. " I hate those days so much! The hospital is filling with injured people who got stabbed during the terrorist attack and I can't do it anymore!   
Today, I was so screwed! I was late for work, my boss hauled me over the coals, the work is horrible because of patients talking about their loss and injuries and the nightmare today was terrible..." He was surprised to feel hot streams of tears flow down his round cheeks.

" Is it a reason why you're not sleeping?" Sherlock asked carefully.

Still, with his back turned on a detective, John nodded jerkily. " Yes, whenever I close my eyes, I see you laying on the ground, covered by blood, in the middle of the chaotic crowd of scared people and... I just can't see that... I can't imagine my life without you..." His voice faded into the whisper.

Sherlock stood there, completely stunned. It was such an amazing feeling that his kindest, bravest and wisest man was worried about him and his safety. " Look at me. Why didn't you tell me? You know that I'll always be there for you...

John sniffed and wiped his face with the back of his hand before he allowed himself to face his genial Consulting Detective. " I didn't want to bother you... I thought that I can manage it by myself..." He admitted, feeling bad for his failure.

" But not sleeping isn't a solution..." The tall man closed his eyes.

The ex-soldier rolled his eyes. " Talk about the pot calling the kettle black..."

Sherlock's eyelids snapped opened so fast it made John jump. " John, you can't compare my body with yours! You could have collapsed! Your body isn't used to the lack of sleep! Or of food! Yes, I'm referring on today... What were you thinking?" He raised his voice.

" I'm sorry Sherlock! I didn't mean to eat the whole of your sweets..." He wished his voice was firm, but it kept shaking. John fixed his eyes down on his slightly protruding tummy.

The detective's gaze rested on the doctor's middle for a while and felt his chest fill with warmth at the sight of little bulging under the white t-shirt.   
He shook his head and took a few steps closer to the embarrassed man. " Everyone has bad days. Even soldiers... But I'm not talking about that... How many meals did you skip today?" His deep honey baritone was gentle and nice to ears.

John leaned over the kitchen unit and wanted to look away, but he managed to hold his gaze on Sherlock's beautiful face. It was his boyfriend after all and they should trust themselves. Much more difficult task seemed to be keeping his eyes dry.   
" I had to... I have to do something with this... How come you're not disgusted by me? You considered me that I overgorge myself while eating three meals a day... And now..." He let the sentence fade out and he scattered his arms desperately around himself.

The detective sighed and massaged his temples when he realised his mistake. " John, I don't consider you as greedy, I never did... I'm used to another lifestyle, another diet... I don't like eating because it slows me down..." He explained to calm him down.

" I will slow you down..." John muttered under his breath.

" Come now... You didn't answer my question... How many?" Sherlock kept waiting for the answer patiently.

" Whole day... Until now..." The ex-soldier hugged himself around his torso to shield his insecure place from Sherlock's eyes. He looked like a pouting kid who had to listen to how much he has grown up. " Why don't you insult me, be angry or just mock me how gluttonous I am?" He snapped and he was glad for the darkness which could hide his tearing eyes.

Sherlock smirked sarcastically. " What would be the use of that? It would upset you even more and I would receive your skilled punch right in my face...

" I've never been a night eater, I know how unhealthy it is. But these days I just had to regain some energy... But it's showing on me so much, I had to do something about it because I'm turning into a fat pig and it won't be long until you leave me..." One treacherous tear escaped his eye. John immediately wiped it away.

The detective consultant couldn't understand why people care so much about their figures and appearances, it does not have a sense. " Why? Because you filled out? It's not such a disaster, John, it's just seven pounds."

Mentioned one's breath stuck in his throat and whole his body froze in shock. It couldn't be possible, could it? It was just a few days... But Sherlock is never wrong... John constringed his abdominal muscles and sucked his little paunch as much as possible. " Seven? I... I thought it would be less..." He stuttered.

" Well, it couldn't be less, when we consider that you've been hoovering the fridge for a week..." Sherlock noted before he could stop his mouth. He cursed in his head.

John's face lost all of its colour, he seemed deadly pale. He pressed his lips together into tight line so firmly they turned white. He prepared to hide in his room, but before he had time to run away, Sherlock grabbed his wrist.

" I'm sorry, John. I didn't mean it like that..." He said a bit uncomfortable when he realised it was a bit not good. He had to fix it.

John sighed and turned around to look Sherlock in the eye. " It's nothing you did... I just need a diet..." He whispered and avoided boyfriend's eyes again.

Sherlock shook his head and his mouth widened with a smile. " Come here, you silly..." He whispered and wrapped his arms around John's soft middle. John's body stiffed when Sherlock's hands brushed over his sensitive hips, but before he had a chance to protest, the detective lifted the soldier up and sat him on the kitchen unit.

" And could you please show me where is it 'showing so much' as you said?" He purred and smirked on his boyfriend who looked crestfallen as he was sitting like a ramrod.

When John refused to answer, Sherlock decided to try changing the atmosphere. " Is it here?" Detective's hands slipped even lower and patted John's nicely shaped bum playfully. It was perfectly round, firm but also soft on the surface. " Of here?" He moved his hand towards the doctor's waist and pinched his squashy belly.

John shifted nervously as he felt detective touch his flabby middle. His eyes filled with anger towards himself so intense it scared the detective. " Just look at me... I almost didn't button my jeans..." He whispered as he pointed on his protruded belly.

" But you did..." Sherlock took a deep breath. " John, I won't deny you gained some weight, but it happens when you get stressed... Some people lose weight, some people gain it, it's natural... What has happened? Has England fallen?" He tilted his head and hypnotised the blonde with one of his knowing faces John loved and hated at the same time.

John pouted his lips and his face curled with disgust. " In the army, I would be presented as a warning example of losing control. I'm sure they would use me for endurance tests..."

Sherlock leaned forward and gave him a few pecks in both corners of his mouth to kiss the doubts away. " Don't be so grumpy, John, it does not suit you..." He whispered in his ear. He pressed himself even closer to the kitchen unit and his bare chest flattened against John's white t-shirt. Soldier's emerging squidgy belly pushed against Sherlock's flat abdomen and warmed his shirtless skin. Then detective brushed his heart-shaped lips over his earlobe.

John shivered with pleasure, although he still remained sulking. " This paunch doesn't suit me. No one can find me attractive like that..." He said in a throaty voice.

" Don't worry about it, you look hot as ever. And I love you, even though you're such an idiot..."  
Sherlock sneaked under John's pyjamas top and let his palms slip down his smooth bare skin on his chest, which felt smooth as a baby's bottom.   
His hands descended his flat upper part of the trunk, over his muscled breasts. His fingers followed the doctor's slightly coated ribs and his fingertips met a spot where John's skin distended up a bit in a gentle curve.   
The raven-haired man cupped ex-soldier's belly and caressed the bulge of it with his thumbs.

John's eyes widened and his breath grew fast. The silky hands were innocent from Sherlock's side, but John felt even more guilty and stupid than before.

The detective frowned as he felt John's tummy flex under his touch. What was he doing? Was he really so ashamed he didn't even let him touch his body? What had they done to him? It had to be an impact on military training. Or the result of the upbringing. John never spoke about his parents and when there was a treatment of speaking about them, he changed the topic immediately.

" John... Calm down... It's just a little tummy... I almost don't see a difference..." Sherlock whispered, confused. His voice sounded worried, he didn't expect this kind of reaction. He stroked his tummy again, even more gently than a few seconds ago.

John cringed at the sound of his name and he tried to hide his belly deeper into his torso. Sherlock's fingers were smooth and lighter than tiny legs of the beetle. He loved his touches, but not with this roll of fat around his middle. How could he let it go so far?

The detective pulled out his hands so he could give John some time to slow down. " What's going on? Did I do it wrong?" Maybe I was too hasty, too troublesome... I should have shut up...

As soon as those beautiful gently hands were off soldier's plump tummy, he finally allowed himself to loosen his flexed muscles. " I just need to lose weight..."

Sherlock shook his head and caressed his cheeks. " No, you don't..." He said.

The doctor frowned and inhaled through his nose. " Sherlock, it's not funny..." His body shivered against his will.

" I'm not joking... John, I'm sure you'll drop it as soon as it settles down... And it will settle down, you'll see. I'm sorry for what I said in the evening, I didn't expect that you could care about me so much... If it calms you down a bit, I'll stay with you at home until they'll solve it." He knew it can last quite long, but he didn't care. He cared about John.

The ex-soldier searched in detective's face for some sign of trick, but he didn't find any.

Sherlock knew he had broken an ice. " Furthermore I find it very cute..." He added with twisted lips into a grin.

John rolled his blue eyes. " Yeah, sure..." He folded his hands together and rested them on his bare thighs. He expected some burst of laughter or something like that, but none of this came. " Really?" He asked when the silence lasted for too long.

Sherlock gave his boyfriend one of his 'are you really so thick' face before he spoke.   
" I'm serious. You're absolutely adorable... I love every piece of your body... I love your round face with your cute bulbous nose..." He whispered as he brushed his own nose against John's. " Your irises which have a colour I can't identify because it looks like an ocean in the storm and they look slightly different every time I look in your eyes... Your soft hair which reminds me of bents of straw..."   
The raven-haired detective massaged blond man's scalp and let his hands glide down from John's neck across worked out biceps to his wrists. " I adore your muscular arms which make most of the men turn green with envy... I admire every single scar on your torso because it shows how brave you are..."  
Very carefully he folded soldier's poking out tummy, but he dared to touch this place only over the t-shirt. " I love the gentle curve of your belly because it gives me a nice feeling that you're healthy, that you're not as skinny as you used to be when you've returned from Afghanistan...   
And your magnificent tushie and juicy thighs will never stop fascinating me and umpf... "

His beautiful speech was broken by John's lips which pressed on his cupid ones. The detective immediately began to return the affectionate kiss John was giving him. He felt doctor's hot tears strain their cheeks.

Sherlock grabbed ex-soldier's backside and gave both buttocks a light squeeze. The corners of his lips twitched in the victorious smile when he heard a hushed moan coming out of John's chest.

The doctor couldn't hold the groan when Sherlock's hands grasped his bum and his cheeks flushed red. He wrapped his bare legs around Sherlock's slender waist and his short fingers found their way in detective's wild black curls.

They kissed and kissed until they were out of their breaths. Sherlock let go of John's warm swollen lips and pulled out to look him in the face.

" Do you trust me now?"

John nodded and a new amount of tears of joy filled his eyes. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have to doubt you. I acted like a fool...

" Just a little bit..." Both of them burst into laughing, their quiet giggling echoed through the silent flat. John felt much better, he was glad he told his caring boyfriend. Sherlock never stopped fascinating him - he never knew what to expect from him. But he couldn't imagine his life without this ridiculous man.

" Let's go to the bed, I'm not done with you yet..." Sherlock muttered into his ear and kissed his cheek.   
Then grabbed his boyfriend under his thighs and lifted him off the unit. John opened his mouth to protest, but he was shut up with Sherlock's lips. He pressed him on his chest and headed to their bedroom.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers!
> 
> I'm so glad I can write again, it always fills me with such a joy! :)
> 
> Please, let me know if you liked it or not, I would be delighted to hear your opinions. 
> 
> Yours PaulineHolmes02


End file.
